


Love Hurts

by Marvelnutter2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay, Hurt Peter Parker, Love, M/M, Pain, Peter/flash, SpideyFlash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelnutter2019/pseuds/Marvelnutter2019
Summary: Soulmates that what everyone had here. There are different ways to find your soulmate and sometimes you never do.You could feel their emotions.You could write to them on your skin.You could have a timer and a name.But the rarest of them all you feel each other pain and share each other scars and bruisesLittle did Peter and flash know they where made for each other. Flash being a bully to Peter how could him being his soulmate work after years of tournament and pain.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Peter pov

All I could think about is how much I was a failure. I cried out in pain. I was having a normal day I asked out my crush even if she wasn't my soulmate I still really liked her. Her name was Liz Allen and I left her at homecoming to fight her dad. 

Yes, you heard me right I was fighting her dad. He is known as the vulture and he's been doing some very illegal things by stealing technology to build high-tech weapons to sell off the market. 

Me. stark well I like to call him dad told me to stop snooping in their business and when I didn't he took my suit away. So now here I am under a ceiling of a building n my homemade onise like a suit. 

I cried out trying to lift my self up. When I couldn't I looked down towards the water seeing my mask reflect halfway and I thought back to what me.stark said. "If your nothing without that suit then you shouldn't have it " that what he told me. 

I'm a spider man, not the suit! I'm the one who can do all these amazing thins,, not my suit it's me! That when I began to push myself up again in pain. "Come on spiderman," I told myself "come in spiderman you can d, " I said as I left the ceiling off of me screaming "yes!" I cheered. I still feel bad for my soulmate. As I ran after the vulture. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Flash pov

Here I was at homecoming with my date and she was being completely rude. When I was sitting down in pain wheezing not knowing what was going on. She thought it was a trick to get out of dancing. Hell no it wasn't I could out dance anyone at this dance but something was seriously wrong. "What the hell can you calm down for one minute I feel like I'm being crushed here " I snapped at her. 

She gaps and slapped me dead in the face. "Whatever ill find someone better to dance with," she says walking off.

I rolled my eyes and breathed softly as the pain stopped. "Thank God that is over what the hell was that about," I said as I made my way to the punch bowl. "Boring homecoming I could make a better party at my place" I looked around and saw everyone dancing beside Liz. 'Parker stood her up?' He thought and walks over. 

"Hey, Liz where's your date?" I asked. I was more concerned about the fact peins didn't show up to the face with his dream girl then her being aline. 

"Peter ditched me he had a talk with my dad and I think he was scared," she says sighing rolling her eyes, "I told him not to scare peter but he did " 

"Well, that sucks you wanna dance then my date ditched me and you know you're just standing here," I said to her. 

"No not really I'm waiting for my mom to get me," she says "bye flash," she says clearly not interested in talking to me. 

"What ever, " I said and stuffed my hands in my pocket and went outside. Realizing spiderman had my car and I had no way home unless I called my father or mother and I knew they would not be happy with me losing the car. My dad would be the most pissed out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter then most

Peter pov 

It's been a few weeks since the battle with vulture. I had beaten him and happy had arrested him. But I can't help but feel guilty about making Liz upset. 

First I asked her out then completely ditch her. Then I beat her father and send him to jail for life. Now she has to move away and I'd well never see her again unless she moves back here. Yesterday was the last day she was here. It's only November and I'm already for Thanksgiving break to get here. 

Yesterday was a hell of a day. I talked to Liz and she seemed to be worried about me. I passed a Spanish test. Then I got a text during the decathlon meeting from happy to meet him in the boy's bathroom. 

When I went in there he thanked me for saving the day and his I was amazing for not getting him fired. We went upstate and I saw tony. He asked me a big question. 

A really big one and I wanted to say yes so bad. I did but I'm just a kid and I didn't think now was the right to ditch my old life and become an Avenger. I was in shocked and turned him down thinking it was a test but it must have not been because tony proposed to pepper in that place. But I was not ready I wanted to still be Your friendly neighborhood spiderman for at least a few more years. 

Once I was home I found a brown paper bag with the words.

'This belongs to you' -TS

Tony gave me my suit back and that when things turned to a worse. And may found out. And she didn't have time to yell at me yesterday so all I know once I'm home today I'm going get the speech of my life.

I walked into school and met up with ned. "Hey Pete his the thing going," he asked. 

I rolled my eyes "it's fine I'm keeping down low for a few more days talk everything with toomes is settled. " he says "but I'm more concerned with the fact he knows who I am and may tell all criminals that I'm a 15-year-old boy at midtown " I said to ned. 

"Oh so gonna stay low to make sure no one ends up figuring out it's true," he says. 

"Yes and plus something amazing but bad happened, " I told ned. "Yesterday I was asked to be an avenger but I turned it down because I wasn't ready yet," I said and ned gaps. "Don't interrupt, please. That was the good part. Now for the bad." I said and breaths softly. "May found out yesterday and when I get home I have to talk to her about this and I'm terrified she's going tell me I can't be spiderman anymore," I told ned. 

"No way! How did she find out!" He says a little loud. 

"Shush! Ned I don't want the whole school to know " I snapped a little. " she found out because I was putting on my suit for the first time in a few weeks the one mister stark gave me and I was too happy to remember to close my door and as I took off my mask she was right there watching me" I told and groans. "I'm going be grounded for life because of this I beat you or it's going be my funeral. " 

"Well I will always remember you peter," he says and looks down. And pretend to be sad. "Today I've lost my friend because his aunt had found out about his alter ego he was known as spiderman to some and known to the rest of us as peter Parker I will miss my dear friend but I hope I can keep his mask," he says and began laughing at the end. 

I laughed as well " ouch only out for my mask!" I said laughing but groans as I felt someone bump into me. 

"Watch it penis Parker" flash says as he was by with is a group of friends. 

I groaned "ugh he's stuck an annoying ass," I said "can't believe he's my number one fan when I'm spidey but when I'm me he hates me! " I said "but I guess that's life? So ned tell me did you tell Betty yet?" 

"Tell her what, " ned asked asking like he didn't know.

"That you are soulmates man! Come on you write to her every day on your arms and I see that things in hers why can't you just tell her. 'Hey betty is me ned Leeds and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner? ' " I said " or something you're lucky you found your soulmate easily. For me I give my soul mate pain and bruises and Scars for crying out loud " I said. 

"I know but I'm scared what if she turns me down even if I'm her soulmate? What if she doesn't like me I can't ask her yet! I promise before the sophomore year is over ill tell her I promise" ned says but I didn't really believe him. 

"Okay fine but if you don't ill tell her for you Junior year " I threatened before walking to class with ned. I was not ready for this school day to be over but yet I really wanted our one week break. 

As the day went on the more nervous I've become. 'Don't go spidermaning around after school today ' is what may be said this morning so I was scared. As the bell rang I walked home.

As I walked up to the stairs to our apartment building and closed my eyes. "Let's get this over with, " I said to myself. As I walked in I looked around for may. She was in the kitchen making her self some tea. She looked worried and sad. 

"May?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She puts down what she was doing and hugs me.

"Oh your home thank God," she says kissing my head a few times. "Sit down I'll make you some tea then we talk" she says. 

"Okay?" I said 'she seems very calm about this. ' I thought to myself. I sat down at the table as I didn't want to move a muscle because lord knows what might hhappen

"Here you go" she says and sat in from if me placing my tea down on the table. "So peter start from the beginning for how you got your powers" she says looking at me. "Till today I want to know everything" she says 

"Okay well it's a long story ill start from a few hours before hand " I told her. 

Flashback 

Peter pov

I was on my way to school running late. "I can't miss this trip!" I yelled as I ran into the halls of the school. I was almost at school but totally forgot my glasses and lunch so I had to run back and let me tell you I sucked at running. I wasn't an athletic person. I got c's in the gym. I couldn't see without glasses. 

I ran to my best friend ned. I met him back in 6th grade and we were close friends. Today was our freshman field trip. I had turned 15 years old on the first day if school. Like wow, best present ever school! 

"So we going be buddy's for the field trip?" Ned asked 

"Of course who else would I have to ask to be my buddy?" I said laughing and looks around "so we heading to the buses then?" 

"Yeah, you almost missed it!" Ned says "your always running late Peter you need to see if your aunt or uncle to take you," he says 

"No! I can't ask that for them " I told him. "Only because they work a lot and I don't want them to fewer hours because of me " I added.

"Alright, I guess that's reasonable," he says shrugging. 

We got to the buses and Iand ned sat in the middle of the bus. I took the window seat. We were going on a trip to the oscorps tower.

Ned and I just talked about star wars and the upcoming movie we should see one day once it's out. 

Once we got there we all grouped up by the front. The tour guide lady was telling us what he needed to know and what not to do. As we walked threw the building we saw cool things we stopped at a glass pain with spiders. "So cool," ned says seeing the spiders. "There's one missing," Betty says. 

After Betty says that I felt a sharp pain on my neck "shit" I mubbles and touched my neck. As I was heard I heard flash say "ouch what the hell did that?"

'What was that ' I asked in my head. I decided not to mention anything just in case it was just someone messing with me. 

Once we got back on the bus I wasn't feeling good at all. I laid my head down on the glass window of the bus. Once we got back to school it was practically the end of the day. 

"Hey Pete want me to come over and we can start our star wars marathon?" Ned asked 

"Not today ned I don't feel too good I'm going go home and sleep," I told him "sorry bud we can do it this weekend promise," I told him. Flash was heading over to us and I decided to rush away I didn't need his bull shit today. I felt like I was going to pass out I was sweating pinballs and my eyes couldn't stay open. As I get home I fell on to my bed and slept all day and all night.

I woke up the next day to my uncle "Peter? Hey Peter come on son wake up you've been asleep since yesterday " he says 

"S-sorry uncle ben" I called out as I sat up trying to find my glasses. Once I put them on I couldn't see anything. "What the hell?" I said to myself and took them off "I can see now?" 

I got up and walked to my bathroom I decided to take a shower to I began to take off my shirt and my eyes widen "what the hell abs? When the hell did I get these " I said confused as hell. 

I kept looking around huffing "is this a dream?" I asked myself before slapping my self hard on the hand "ouch! Not a dream, not a dream! "

I began to shower thinking i got sidetracked from my thoughts when i saw the soap stuck to my hand "What the hell! What's going on what happens to me!" Did I squeak out? I began to become nervous and turned off the shower. Shaking my hand "get off let go cone on getting off my hand!" I said. 

"Peter, you okay?" May asked calling out 

"Erm yeah, Im fine here was just a bug on me!" I yelled lying they can't know about this yet ill tell them once i figure it out. 

"Oh well hurry up Peter you'll be late for school," she says. "Okay! I'll be out soon don't need to wait up go to work my i can walk to school" 

"You sure Peter? I drive past your school." She says 

"I'm sure may, be safe ill see you when you get home" i told her and sighs as the soap fell from my hand. 

"Ok and tonight I'll make meatloaf," she says as she went out the door. 'Shit, not the meatloaf it's good but not that good ' i thought as i began to dress. 

Who can i tell about this? Not ned he would blab his mouth off. And mj she doesn't like me i don't think. So i have to keep this to myself. I began to head to school and i goraned seeing the train is out of order for the next 35 minutes"im going be late!" I said and ran off towards school i don't realize i was running fast until i ran up a wall of a building and my heart stopped "what the hell!" I said looking around "i can climb walls?!?" I gulped "how do i get down now?" 

It's been a few days since gotten my powers and I wasn't that scared of them anymore, in fact, I was happy that I had gotten them. 

My Aunt may and Uncle Ben began to worry abiut me as I started to home late and exhausted. I've been running up walls and jumps building to building. Here I was sitting in my room thinking 'maybe I should create a compound that is like webs so I can swing threw the city! Yes be like a spider !' I thought before looking at my door as there was a knock. .

"Come in!" I yelled as I turned my chair so I can face who ever was coming in. "Hey uncle ben " I says happily to him. 

He didn't look to happy "Peter we need to talk about your behaved lately " he says and sat down on my bed. "Me and your aunt are worried about you champ"

I groaned "I'm fine ben I am I'm just been hanging out with friends" I lied looking at him "I'm super fine " I said with a smile. 

"Peter your horrible at lying you know " ben says and looks at me. "For the next few weeks I want you to come straight home understand me?" He asked "That means no friends after school" he says "until you learn not to lie okay peter we are just worried about you." 

I rolled my eyes "uncle ben I'm not doing anything bad! I just want my time out in the city!" I yelled pissed off "so no I'm not coming straight home " I yelled and runs out of the apartment

"Peter!" Ben yelled out and runs after me but I climbed up a building to hid. 

"Can't believe this " I said "I'm not doing anything wrong and I get punished for it!" I was angry and I got down heading to Delmars shop when I froze seeing a guy with a gun. I was to scared to do anything. 

The man ran pasted me and a few guys went after yelling for someone to stop him and that's when I froze. 

It happen all to fast my uncle tried grabbing the guy and that's when I heard the shot. A shot that would hunt me. 

"Uncle Ben!!" I screamed out and runs to him. "No uncle ben no!" 

"P-eter " he says softly and looked up at me. He was bleeding out vadky. 

"Stay with me please stay with me! Somebody call an ambulance please!" I yelled shaking. 

But it was to late I had lost my uncle. That's when I realized. I had to power to stop that guy but I didn't. And then this happened to my uncle. 

Ben used to say "with great power, comes great responsibility" and that's what I'm going to do. 

Become someone people can trust and believe in. From today on ill me a hero to save others so they don't like them like I lost ben. 

From this day on ill be spiderman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's short

Flash pov 

I was hanging out with Eddie and Dave. eddie was laughing at stupid shit. I only hang with them to look cool. I looked around and my eyes landed on peter happily talking to ned. 

'Ugh how can he be so perfect!' I thought ' his perfect teeth, his perfect smile! And in gym when we changed I noticed his abs! And he's cute! He has everything! He's perfect! Why can't I be like him!' I thought and balled his fist up. And walked up to him smirking 

"You penis Parker " I said " still doing your 'stark internship ' " I said laughing knowing that thing was a large lie no way he could know him 

"Well yeah I am flash " he says rolling his eyes."just leave me alone please " he says as well. 

I smirked at peter "am I bothering you penis?" I laughed getting near him and stopped noticing a light bruise on his cheek. 

"You getting beat on?" I asked yeah I bullied him but if never hit him. 

"No no I'm not getting beat on flash I ran into my door this morning " he said and I frown ran I to his door again? Either he's stupidly clumsy or that was a lie he keeps useing. 

"Yeah sure " I said not believing him at all and I walked away. 'I'm gonna try to find out who's hurting him'

'Maybe maybe I have a crush on Parker but I got to find out who my soulmate is but for now maybe trying to get peter would be good'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to out here lol but anyway this is my story I've posted from wattpad! Wanted to post it here as well never used this site before.

Flash pov

I sat at my lunch table watching Peter with ned and MJ. How can he have good friends? I have two assholes for friends while Peter gets to have close friends. 

Why am I so jealous of him! Ugh. He's so cute. I want to go up and make up for the whole things I've done to him. I'd start slowly leaving anonymous notes in his locker. 

Yeah, that sounds good. Love notes are a good idea to see how he reacts to them. I got up and walked to a private area to write my first note for Peter. 

'Dear Peter, 

I don't really know how to say this or where to begin, but let me start off by saying that I know nothing could ever blossom between us. I am almost 100% positive that you will never see or even know about this letter. We may never be eye to eye. But I do know this; I have feelings for you. Whether they be of infatuation or of actual love, I know not. What I do know for certain is that you are kind, beautiful and one of the most fantastic and smartest people I have ever known. You are precious to me and I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I'd just about lose my mind. With that, I want to be with your soulmate or not. I am in madly in love with you.' 

Signed  
Your secret admirer.

I folded the note and drew a heart onto the fold and then I walked up to his locker and slips it into his locker before anyone would notice. 

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Peter pov

I was walking with ned to our lockers. I have have been getting a feeling that someone's been watching me since this morning and it was something me. But I couldn't tell who kept on watching me. 

I got to my locker and opened it and a paper fell out. "What the" I said softly and picked it up. 

"Dear Parker " I read " holy shit ned someone wrote me a love letter!" I said 

Ned took it " oooooh someone has a crush on you! You know what this means right, Peter! You can finely get over Liz and mj!" He told me. 

"Ah ah no what if this is actually a prank?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Or it could be 100% real but I don't know who it be, " I told him. 

"Well maybe they will come to you one day and tell you " he points out to me. 

I nodded agreeing "yeah well let's see how this plays out." I said smiling and puts the letter into my folder for safekeeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of chapters posted on wattpad but gonna try to publish all chapters here soon

Flash pov

It's been a week since i put my first note in Peters locker and i decided today was the day to put another one in his locker. I sat during chemistry writing my next one. 

'Dear Peter♡

It's just so hard to ignore you  
Just so hard not to look at you  
I don't know what it is about you  
That makes me feel like I do  
No matter what they say  
I cant think of you that way  
I cant think of bullying you anymore

But it's hard to say hey  
Without thinking of the ways I treated you   
I can'tt just smile and wave withoutfeeling guilty  
I so sorry peter I hope someday you'll forgive me  
\- your Secret Admirer 

I asked to go to the bathroom but I don't need to go I walked to the locker hall then I put it into Peter's's locker after I finished writing it. I'm not sure when I should tell him it's me. Maybe after my 5th letter I'd give him a hint. I can'tt believe I'm in love with penis parker!

After that, I went back to class and sighs softly watching Peter from afar 

Peter POV 

I was in chemistry. Rereading the note I got last week smiling. This was all nee to me. Someone was crushing on me? That's amazing I'm the one normally crushing on someone.

I read it again "'Dear Peter, 

I don't really know how to say this or where to begin, but let me start off by saying that I know nothing could ever blossom between us. I am almost 100% positive that you will never see or even know about this letter. We may never be eye to eye. But I do know this; I have feelings for you. Whether they be of infatuation or of actual love, I know not. What I do know for certain is that you are kind, beautiful and one of the most fantastic and smartest people I have ever known. You are precious to me and I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I'd just about lose my mind. With that, I want to be wityyoursoulmate or not. I am in madly in love with you.'   
Signed Your secret admire." I read to myself. 

I was thinking is this a girl or a boy? Who knows but I don't care I'm bisexual. I sat there smiling ned told me this could be a prank but I don't think so. I think this is real. 

I looked around feeling someone staring at me again "what the " I said softly "who keep looking at me " I said softly and sighs ad the bell rang. 

"Lunchtime" I said smiling going to my locker to get my lunch money and a note with a heart fell out again ." another one,, " I said surprised. I grabbed my money and picked up the note running to the cafeteria to meet up with ned. 

"Ned ned! I got another note " I told him excited. 

"No way!!" He says " what does it say !!!" He shouted 

"Hush," i said laughing "I'll read it now " I began reading it. 

"Dear peter with a drawn heart " I started out with. 

"Ooooo......" ned said smirking.

"Be quiet let me read this!" I said smacking neds arm. 

"It's just so hard to ignore you. Just so hard not to look at you. I don't know what it is about you. That makes me feel like I do. No matter what they say. I can't think of you that way. I cant think of bullying you anymore" I readout 

"That doesn't make it easier to find out who it is I got a lot of bullies," I said sighing

"That you do keep reading !! Please, it's good so far" ned says eating his sandwich. 

"But it's hard to say hey. Without thinking of the ways I treated you. I can't just smile and wave without feeling guilty. I so sorry peter I hope someday you'll forgive me. your Secret Admirer " I finished. 

"Whoever thiss is they must really mean all this is so amazing," he says "you have a secret admire this is too good!" he says 

"I know ned I need to know who they are!" I said "even if they aren't my soulmate I need to know the," I said.

"Whoever this is could be your soulmate," ned says 

"True but I'm not sure because my soulmate would hate me because they feel my pain getting beaten up all the time doing my stark internship," I said just in case anyone was listening. 

"Right," ned says as he ate. 

The rest of the day my mind was on who was my secret admirer. Who could it be? Eddie? Harry? Flash? David? Jane? Michelle? It could be anyone !!

But how can I know this isn't a trick


	6. Chapter 6

We were in history class. For the next few weeks where learning about the Hero's of new your which i didn't mind. Until the next week on a Tuesday. 

"So since we are learning about the history of heroes I'm.going pair you up into groups of two to watch and studies these heroes out shed if school for 3 weeks and make a powerpoint, one late essay and a collage of them for class," Mr. Woolen says 

"Can we choose who we want to be with?" Elizabeth asked in the back 

"No I'm the one choosing them for you" he began going down to the list of names.

'Please let me get spiderman and anyone beside peter, please! If i work with my crush it might end badly ' I thought to my self. 

"Peter you and flash will be working on spiderman," he says

I groaned and looks over at Peter he seems tensed about that. 'Shit what if he truly hates me because of how much I've bullied him in the past and he's never going to give me a chance to be with him!' I thought frantically in my head. 

We all got up to move next to our partners. 3 weeks of being with Peter in class and out if class what could go wrong right?

"So we get to be watching spiderman that's cool right Parker," i said nervously. 

"Y-yeah totally fun," he says i could tell he was really nervous "but most of the time i work with Mr.stark in the after noon's so i have no clue how to make this work " 

I rolled my eyes "well i make you a deal " i said trying be nice "I'll watch and record spiderman for us and then around 5 we can go to your place to analyze and talk about how spiderman does what he does " I told him. 

Peter nodded "sure yeah that sounds good," he says softly "we can totally do that " he didn't say much after that so i didn't try to talk to him as i finished up the work he had to finish. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peters pov. 

'No no no! This isn't good at all my bully flash is going be my partner for 3 weeks and we have to study me spiderman we can do that if I'm.besdis him because if there no me there's no spiderman !' I thought i was tensed up and groaned underneath my breath. 

"Y-yeah totally fun. but most of the time i work with Mr.stark in the after noon's so i have no clue how to make this work " I told him which I was surprised when he didn't bother to say I was lying about working with tony. 

"I'll make you a deal" he says "I'll watch and record spiderman for us and then around 5 we can go to your place to analyze and talk about how spiderman does what he does " he told me. 

'Fuck my house!? No no nooe that's a bad idea but I have to say yes' 

"Sure yeah that sounds good we can totally do that " I told him before going back to work not speaking to him the rest if the class but he kept looking at me and it make me nervous and I didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Flash pov

It was after school and I looked around seeing Peter rushing out of school. He always seems to be rushing out of school. Well, time for me to do the project by myself since he has a 'stark ' internship. 

I may have a huge crush on Peter but that doesn't make me believe that she gets to hang out with tony stark. I decided to just walk around till I hear something to watch spiderman to get some more info about him. 

Peter pov 

This is just great flash watching be being spiderman then coming to my place to talk to me about him? Ugh, can anything get worst than this! 

I ended up in an ally to change into my spiderman suit. Yep, just a guy getting undressed in an ally way totally normal. 

I webbed my bag up to the wall and pull my mask on my face and sighs "here we go" I said as I swing out of the alleyway. 

I began to follow the sounds of police sirens seeing them heading to a bank "great another bank robbery " I said to myself 

"Karen scan the building seeing if there any way for me to get in from the top like an air vent need to do a sneak attack just in case there are hostages," I told my AI 

"Yes Peter," she says as she scans the building "there is an air vent in the south side of the building," she tells me. 

"Thank you," I said as I swing to the south side. I pried the door off as I crawled in the small entrance being quiet

I crawl up the wall listening. "Hurry up before that pesky spider gets here!" One man says who was keeping people hostage. 

"I'm trying here! Lord man " he says as he was grabbing the money from a bank vault 

I then webbed the guy who was holding the people hosted and smirked jumping down to get the other guy. 

After I took care of the other guy I help the people leave before swinging away to get my bag so I wasn't late but it was missing "shit not again " I mubbles as I went to my apartment hoping flash wasn't there yet. 

Flash pov 

As I began looking around the city I seen spiderman seeing from an ally and eyes widened rushing over to the alley seeing he webbed up a book bag. 

"What the fuck," he says and walks to it taking it off "a school bag? It looks familiar" I said as I open it finding clothing pulling it out "are these peters clothing?" I asked pulling out a midtown textbook seeing the name on it "Peter B Parker 2016-2017 " I read out "why is Peter clothing and books in a web unless that means " I said "no that can't be " I said and rushing to Peter home.


	8. Chapter 8

Flash pov

Here I was running with peters book back in my hands freaking out. "He can't be spiderman! He can't be" 

I looked up seeing spidermna seeing past me towards the place I was heading "Peter can't be spiderman I mean he's just a cute whimpy nerd how can he be him?" I talked to myself 

I go to the poor looking place. I didn't even know how bad Peter life was I shouldn't have been picking on him from all of these years. 

I walked into the apartment he was staying in and pulled knocking on the door. I wanted there for a few moments until Peter andwrs the doir fully dressed in something different since his clothing was in his backpack. 

"Hello come in" Peter told me with a half smile. 

"Thanks Peter" I said as I walked in looking around it was a nice cozy feeling home. Not like my house where it was huge and I felt alone all the time. This felt like home. 

"So how should we s-" Peter was cut off as he sees his back pack " how did you get my book bag?" He asked nervously 

"I was walking and spider man swung from the alley so I ran into it to see if he took down any ad guys and I found your backpack with webbing in it!" I said quickly 

"Shit" Peter says softly and looks up at me. "I guess it's time to talk " he says


	9. Chapter 9

Peter pov 

I sat flash down on my bed and sighs softly 'can't believe he found out! Out of all the people in school, it has to be my school bully Eugene Thompson!!'

I thought to myself as I looked at the guy sitting next to me. He had a shocked face and looked like he was gonna pass out 

"So I bet you have a lot of questions right now and I'll answer some but not all!" I said quickly. 

Flash gave me a slight nod. I'm guessing ro which to say anything at the moment. I mean if I was a school bully and found out the guy I've been picking on his whole like was my hero? I'm A embarrassed B losing it and C is pass out for sure. 

I watched a flash look at me. "Okay start with a question please, " I told him with a kind nervous smile.

"Why haven't you told anyone? I mean come on Parker you would be the coolest kid in the school and all the chicks would dig you even if you weren't their soulmate " flash comes out to say 

"Eh well the thing is I don't want to be popular or cool I just want to be me Peter Parker a normal kid," I told him 

"That's the lame bit I get it I guess rather be a nerdy nobody than a popular hero," he told me with a shrug "how did you get your powers?" He added to his statement 

"Well it was near the end of freshmen year and we took that trip to Oscrops " I began to explain "next thing I knew the missing spider had bitten me and I didn't say anything I was to scared to speak up so I just went homesick " 

"I fell asleep and next thing I knew I didn't need glasses I got a six-pack overnight and became really strong and muscular and I kept sticking to everything and it's crazy how that happens I kept practicing till I can not stick unless I want to," I said 

"Damn how did you decided to become a hero? I mean you could have used it in school captain of every sports team!" Flash says to me

"I don't like sports," I said "and I became spiderman because I caused my uncles death" I added "I could have saved him I could have stopped him the guy at the gas station but I didn't and he went after my uncle who tried to stop him and he was shot dead" I had tears in my eyes reliving the memory then I felt someone hugging me. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," he says and hugged me. It felt nice even know flash is an ass hole. 

"It's fine flash," I said before letting go of him "well anyway let's get to work yeah? We have to make it look like we don't know much about spidey okay " I told him 

He laughs softly "really? Don't wanna get a hint you know him " he jokes 

I laughed and shook my head "I mean ned did tell the whole school I knew him so I guess I can tell a few personal things and maybe a photo but have to photoshop myself with you in there which I can really do tell with that " I told him. 

"Wonderful that be so cool well be the coolest kids in class for the assessment!" Flash says 

I nodded "well then let's get to work!" I said looking at flash my heart started to race and I didn't know why.


	10. Chapter 10

Flash pov 

I heard what happen to Peter I didn't know that how he watched his uncle die that must of been hard. 

I just acted out and hugged him it felt nice and Peter lord he smelt so good. I wanted this to last forever but I felt Peter pull away 'damn' I thought 

"well then let's get to work" Peter says giving me a sad smile. 

"Yeah let's I get this done " I said "and the photo we can do outside of the place later on" I added 

"Yeah sure but not right now let's get started with the easy stuff " Peter says pulling out his lap top. 

I looked at it and seen tabs open about spiderman and I chuckled "really? Looking at your self?" 

"Well I wanted to see what people have seen if me or posted " he told me "yeah I know it's not cool like tony stark cool but I'm getting there I've been on mission helping iron man fight captain America! It was crazy my first avenger mission was the fight of the other avengers! " Peter says


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am watching Peter talk about meeting the avengers he seemed to light up and get excited about it. He takes his laptopand shows me a video. 

(Homecoming vid made my peter Parker it's on my book on wattpad

I was in shock he knew tony stark he wasn't lying and it was so cool! I watched the video God Peter is such a big adorable dork. I looked away for a second as I felt my face began to heat. "Wow Pete that's so cool," I said to him. 

"Yeah I know I was so scared to do this I mean I took down avengers! I had a mini fight with Captain America we talked and a stole his shield! I was so incredible sadly we can't use this at all because I wasn't supposed to be their really because of the accord that's in place but tony got me anyways " he says 

"How did tony even know about you?" I asked him. 

"Well it was after school I found a few things in the trash I could rebuild as it's a hobby of mine " he started out "when I walked here I seen a really expensive car. So I go to my apartment not even seeing who was there and talking to may about the car then I froze in place. A tony stark with a black eye was there talking to may! I was freaking out my hero was there in my living room " 

"I would freak out too but did he know you where spiderman?" I asked and just wanted to hear him talk more his voice was so beautiful. Damn I wish he could be my soulmate but for now we could he friends if he's let me. 

"Yeah he took me to my room and said some stuff turn show a video this one " he says and pulls it up "I was so shock he found out it was me at first I denied it because I was a new hero and all thinking I was going to get in trouble but nope" he says 

"He was really impressed by me " he says with a smile 

I kept listening to Peter he was really cute talking something he was excited about but I can't let him know im the one wirting those letters to him well not just yet. 

"Anyways lets get more into spiderman and not me well you know what I mean" Peter says with a face as he confused himself 

"Yeah sure " I said looking at him with a kind of looking forced smile "let's do this "

We spent about 4 hours talking and writing and Peter was helping me do photo shop for our project he seems really cool and I actually liked him. 

After that I gotten up to leave. "See you later Peter well do more for our project then " I said before leaving 

Peter nodded and waves bye to me before I left. 

Once I'm left I headed down the street and heard sirens. I knew Peter probably was about to go desk with what ever it was.

Peter pov 

I watched as flash left and closed the door sighing "shit!" I said leaning against the door rubbing my face "now another person knows and he's my bully" I said to myself 

After flash left I heard good go by. "Of course never a dull day for this now is it " I said to myself as I got back into my suit and went off to save the day again


	12. Chapter 12

Flash pov 

I began walking home from peters "wow " I said out loud and began to think 'he's gotten hotter now because of the fact he's my number one hero! He just keeps getting better and better ' I thought to my self 

As I went home it didn't feel safe it seemed like someone was following me so I began to rush but it didn't help. I tried cutting a corner of the alley way but that wasn't a good idea as there was a big truck blocking the exit "shit" I said and turned around to see a man with a gun 'so this is how I die ' I thought soulmateless and alone just like I am everyday. 

"Give me all your money " he man say "and I may just let you live" he growls 

"Okay okay just let me get it " I told him. I slowly reached down to grab my wallet to toss it to him. "Here take it " I said as I threw it at him. As my vision began to go blurry in fear 

But then something caught it and tossed it back to me "it's not really cool to play catch at gun point " when I got my version back it was Peter! 'Oh thank God he's here '

"Spiderman " he man growls and smirked and began shooting towards him began to dodge the bullets and said "wow really? Have you ever even used a gun before " he says and jumps to the side

"You may dodge my bullets " he says and gave an evil grin "but he can't " that when I knew he was talking about me I began backing away at I heard the gun fire I was waiting for the bullet to it me but it didn't all I felt was the numming and pain of the bullet and right in front if me was peter. He took the bullet for me. 

The man smirked and ran off as peter fell to the ground "no!" I yelled rushing to peter "spidey" I whisper kneeling down to him "no are you okay " I asked but there was no answer. I looked down to where the bullet wound was right it the place it was hurting me. My eyes widden 'he's my soul, mate ' I thought 

I searched around in peters suit and found his phone "who do I call?" I mumbled I see 'aunt may, no don't wanna put stress on her she's really kind. Ned no don't want to talk to him ' I thought and seen one number and pressed it "hello underoos long time since you called " tony stark said 

I tried not to snicker at the nickname underoos "hello? Mr tony stark? Peter he's hurt badly " I said 

"Where are you? Who are you and what happen " was all he said "is he breathing " 

"I'm on 67tu street down central road " I began to say "my name is Eugene Thompson but everyone calls me flash, I was being mugged I after I left peter house walking home " I began to tear up I got him hurt " and he jumped indie of a bullet for me right in the chest area " I said putting pressure onto the wound with my jacket then I put down the phone to pull up the mask above his nose.

Once I did that I picked up the phone "yeah he's breathing but barely it was a close range shot it could of hurt himself badly "

"I'm on the way you stay there till I get there " he said 

"Yes sir" I told him right before he hung up. 'Under other stuff this would be freaking me the hell out because I just talked to tony stark but today wasn't that day because Peter the boy I bullied since ever took a bullet to the chest for me. 

My chest pained as hell so I knew his pain I couldn't believe all this time it was him giving me these pains and I caused some of them. 

I heard a thud next to me "okay kid you done your part now let me take it from here" I heard 

Ironman was next to me 'holy shit' I said in my head "will he be okay and please take me with you I cant leave his side please ' I wanted to protect him. 

Tony sighed and looks at me " I'll take him now and I'll ask my dive to pick you up " he says 

"Thank you " I said as he took him I sat in the alley as tony picked him up and left. All I knew Peter was alive because I still felt the pain


	13. Chapter 13

Flash pov

A few hours later 

Here I was sitting in avengers tower and all I could think about was peter. He was hurt because of me! I should have been the one to take the bullet not him thru guy was robbing me. 

I sat in the chair next to peters bed as he slept they aren't sure when he wakes up. All I knew that his aunt was on her way to see him and Bruce banner kept checking in on him. 

My chest still hurts but I guess that's because peter was still in pain. When he goes back to school ill do one last poem in a confession I know who he is and that we are meant to be. Bonded in pain. Or should I just tell him? I'm conflicted about what to do. 

Maybe I'll wait I mean he'll wake up and be loopy don't want to confuse him. So yeah ill waut till school. 

I look up as the door opens "here he is may " tony says " he saved his friend over there from getting shot and Peter wound Bruce says healing all ready " he said and sighs going over to peter brushing the hair out if his face "what are we going to do with you kid " he mubbles and looks to me 

"Shouldn't you be heading home it's about 11 at night in a school night " he said "wouldn't your parents be worried " 

"No sir they aren't becuase I told them.i was staying over at a friends" I lied "for a school project " I said and sighs truth is my parents don't give a rat ass about me. My father is an abusive drunk towards me and my mother she is died awful and just wanted money to spend on things she don't use. 

"Alright well get some sleep my driver happy will take you to school tomorrow " he says "so get some sleep or ill call your parents" 

"Yes sir " I said and got comfortable on the chair and watched can't may sit there staying quiet 

"I'm sorry ma'am " I said after tony left "it should have been me to get shot not him." 

"No don't be sorry peter tried protecting you because he's a good boy and wanted to not let anyone else die " may says "he didn't knew if he die or survive but he did it anyway to stop anyone else from dying because of him so don't be sorry at all flash " she said "and you won't bully him anymore will you? I know it's you " 

"Yes ma'am I ain't do that anymore I promise I really care about him and want to protect him now " I told her 

She gave a soft smile "good im glad to her that " she says 

After that I nodded off to sleep as I was sleepy. Little didn't know what was to home to my life and peters


	14. Chapter 14

Peter pov

I groaned as I open my eyes. The bright light began to hurt them so I closed my eyes 'stupid sense over load ' I thought and sighs softly as I regain strength as I thought "shit" I said out loud sitting up quickly because i remember flash. 

I looked around to see someone sleeping in the chair and their head on the bed and hand placed in mine. It took me a few seconds to realise it was flash. "Oh thank gosh" I said to myself 

"Hey flash " I says and took my hand out if his to shake him "flash wake up" I said softly I winched in pain because my chest I layed down again.

Flash jumps up and eyes widden "peter!" He says happily and hugs me. "Thank God your awake and okay" 

'What the fuck my bully since middle school is happy im okay? Well then'

"Erm thanks flash? I'm surprise your here? Where am I anyways?" I asked him with a confused look 

"I took your phone and called tony stark he came to help quickly " he told me "then we took you here and his driver happy drove me because I needed to be here I had to be " he said 

"Why? You don't owe me anything flash " i said softly "I saved you and this happens all the time " I said to him with a half smile.

"I had to be here to make sure you didnt die because I'd be the one responsible since I was the one in danger "he says softly and looks he looked guilty " and you didn't have to save me peter I don't deserve to be saved by you. Ive been so mean to you " he said to me. 

"Flash no matter how mean you where to me you matter and deserve to be saved " I told him I saw flash blush a little. 

"Thanks peter that means a lot coming from yoh now stat here ill go get the others " he said and patted my hand 

'Okay weird why is flash acting like this because he knows im spiderman probably ' I thought but nodded and smiled "okay thanks go do that im gonna lay here and close my eyes again " I said "but before you walk off how long was I out for?" I asked 

"About a week and a half " he said "don't worry about anything okay " he said as he walked out of the room. 

"A week and a half oh no may shes gonna kill me and i missed a week of school!" I said to myself in a hushed whisper. 

After a few moments I see me.stark rush in "ou thank God kid your okay " he says sounding happy 

"He hello mr.stark sir you didn't have to keep me here and take care of me sir " i told him as i ddint like getting help i didn't need or deserve help as im the one putting people In danger 

"Nonsense peter you needed the help and we gave it to you plus you deserve it kid you saved flashes life so you deserve saving and the kid thankful you saved him he only left to go to school other then that he's been here with you " tony says 

"Really he has been here? Why ? " i asked 

"Most of felt guilty " tony says "you took a bullet for him peter not everyone could do that to save a school bully so that one reason why " he told me. 

I looked to flash he was standing at the door and watched me his face seemed embarrassed 

"You know you didn't have to stay flash is would have been alright " I told him with a kind smile 

"No no I had to be " flash says walking to me and grabbed my hand "I had to be peter and i have something to tell you " he says 

"What is it?" I asked as i felt my cheeks heat up as he held my hand 'what the hell?' 

"I had to stay to be with you to make sure your where okay because the truth is " he began saying "im in-" 

"Oh peter your awake!" May calls out interrupting flash. May came over to hug me 

"hey may " i said and held her. "And yea im awake and im okay " i said 

"That great to her sweetie " she says in a hush whisper flash began to walk away with a sad look 

"Wait flash! What where you going to tell me?" I asked him 

He looks over to me and gave me a soft smile "ill tell you later when the time is right " he says "see you later im going grabe us food to eat " 

"Oh sorry dear did I inturpt something " may says "sorry bud didn't know you where having a small conversion" may says soflty 

Tony left after flash I seen as may hugs me again. I held her with a soft smile " lurb you may " i said 

"Larb you too " she says as we hugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Flash pov

I was gonna tell him I was! But peter Aunt may interrupted me. I didn't want to seem upset in front if then so I decided to leave and get food for us. 

"Wait flash! What where you going to tell me " peter asked 

I gave a half smile "ill tell you when the time is right " I said as I walked out 'and now isn't that time I guess ' 

"You okay flash? Seem down in the dumps " I heard behind me. I jumped as I thought I was alone. I turned around to see tony there

"Oh hello tony sir" I said "and im fine really just glad peter is awake " I told him it was the truth well kind of. I was just sad I couldn't tell peter my feelings for him 

"Mm yeah sure kid " he says "how about telling me what you feel and what that was abiut with peter back there " he says 

I gulped sighing "nothing sir it's just I don't know " 

"Let me guess you like peter but your his bukky so you can't tell him " tony says "and because your afraid because this whole soulmate thing" he added 

"H-how did you, how did you know sir" I asked 

"Your eyes and your body gestures and you didn't leave peters side. If you where just an ordinary bully wouldn't care for him you would have just left him to die or got help and didn't take credit for saving him" tony says 

"Oh" i said and blushes soflty " so erm the thing is sir when oeter got shot " i stsrted out "i felt is pain and i feel his pain now " i tokd the truth indidnt know why i was scared of telling the truth " I think well I know we are soulmates im just not sure how to tell him" 

"Oh well didn't expect that one to come out thats a dosey " tony says " a super hero and his bully are soulmates wow that could be a fun stroy to tell one day . just tell him domt be afraid to kid " he told me 

"Go in there " he started " and tell him don't be afraid tell him and kiss him " he says patted his back 

"Fuck I cant do that he'll hate me for it! I've bullied him for years how can he just let that fly away and say awe cute we are soul mates let's date!" I yelled "I just cant do that I can't tell him " 

"Well then just tell him in your own time but don't keep it a secret for ever " tony says "now come on lets order Chinese instead of getting this food peter loves take out " 

"Okay sir " I said to him " let's get take out "


	16. Chapter 16

Peter pov 

After flash left I felt sad he stayed here the whole time and wanted to tell me something but my aunt came to interrupt it. 

I know she didn't mean to but I wish she didn't come for a few more minutes as im itching to hear what flash as to say. 

He comes back with tony and he smiles " want some chinses Pete?" Flash asked me 

"Sure I can go for some food im starving, " I said to flash with a smile "mr.stark knows how I like my order. " I said 

"Of course I do 3 number fours and 5 chicken teriyaki appetizers and 2 Dr.peppers," Tony says "don't know how your so skinny and can down that much food I mean each appetizer comes with 4 sticks of chicken," tony says 

"That's just how much I need to eat to stay at full strength because my fast metabolism " I said 

Flash eyes widden "that's more like a family meal peter dang I never seen you eat that much" he says 

"It's called pretending to be normal flash it hurts my body during school to not eat much but one I don't wanna look like a slob or a pig while eating that much " I started out "and two I can't afford that much food everyday in school" 

"Oh" flash says "I guess your right" he says and sighs softly looking at me "sorry about how I treated you in school I know you might not for give me but im sorry " he says 

"I know you are flash and I forgive you " I told him with a soft smile "it's in the past and now we see here if I didn't forgive you I would have ask someone to take you out if here " I told him 

After that we began talking about the project flash shown me what he did and I was glad he kept it simple for us to turn in and not out things to personal into it.


	17. Chapter 17

Flash pov 

I was in peter room talking to him. We where laughing and eating lunch together I didn't finish all my food and gave peter what I had left as he was still hungry. 

"Peter you have a visitor " tony says and let's ned into the room 

"Dude I heard waht happen may told me " ned says rushing to his friend "did you really get shot and bleed out badly?" He asked 

"Yeah I did ned but im fine now I promise I saved flash he was getting robbed " Peter said and looks at me as he eats 

"You saved flash? Really " ned says 

"I'm right here so if you want to say anything bad about me say it to my face " I said 

Ned jumps "I didn't even seen you there why are you here?" He asked 

"Because im making sure peter has company and that he's okay " I told ned 

"Well okay? " ned says and looks at peter " are you okay now peter " he asked "and it was nice that mr.stark let you stay here " 

"Well of course he'd let me stay here im in of the hero's he takes of " peter says 

Ned eyes widden "why you day that" he mubbles "in front of him?" 

"Because I know who he is " I said to ned "he saved me after I found out the guy was abiut to shoot me and peter jump in front of the gun and got shot practically point blank " I said 

Ned eyes widden "seriously!? Peter you could have died!" He says 

"I'm fine it's not the worse I've gotten " peter says smiling and sips his Dr.pepper "and don't be fussy abiut flash me and him are friends again " he says 

I nodded "yep we are friends now " I said and smiles softly blushing as I looked away 'I need to tell peter I just need to but I can't I can't he'll reject me ' I thought and says "we'll im gonna go for a bit to let ned and you have alone time to talk Ill be back later " I said "I need to take a walk" 

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter pov 

I watched flash leave and I felt bad for him. "Soo" I said and looked at ned 

"Friends? With flash!? What the hell peter he's been your bully for years pete!" Ned says 

"Yeah? So people change and once you get to know flash he's really sweet and funny " I said to ned. my cheeks began to heat up talking about flash. I didn't know why but it did.

"Sweet and funny?" Ned says "what the hell that doesn't sound like him at all " he says and stood up "he's your bully you can't just say he's funny sweet and fine!" He says 

"Ned people can change and im giving him a chance because he deserve that "I said and sighs " he's going be my friend now " 

"Alright peter but I don't trust him at all he could be using you " he said looking at me 

"He isn't I can tell ned but if you don't believe it then I don't know what to say " I said looking away from ned. 

"Okay then peter I guess I'll trust you in this one " he said and sighs before getting up "im going to head out school night " ned says 

After ned left I lay down to take a little nap as flash was gone. 

+Peters dream+

I was walking down the halls of school it was dark and no one was there but me. But I sense something was wrong. 

"Where is everybody?" I said out loud as I went into the gym and froze "no" I said seeing doc oct "hello Peter Parker " he says in a menacing voice and began to rush to me. 

"Oh no how how did you " I said scared that he found out my identity. "Why are you here " I asked and looks at him as I dodge him. 

"Oh I just want to take everything you love " he growls and laughs as the lights turn on and I saw aunt may, ned and flash. 

My heart stop may and ned where tied up but flash he was on the ground and my eyes widden "no " I said he was bleeding "No!!!!!!!" I began to beat up oct but he was winning the fight 

"You will lose Parker! And you will lose every one you love!" He screames and grabs ned and may before tossing them out the gym window "no!!!!" I began crying trying to catch them but gaps seeing them falling into a void of darkness "may!!!!" I began crying "ned" 

Once I turn around oct was gone and there was flash in the middle of the floor I rushed to him "Flash!!" I yelled "oh God please be okay " 

I went to him and gaps seeing a bullet wound "no no!! I've saved you I didn't I didn't let you die " I began crying and lifts him up "no I lost everyone " 

+end of the dream+

I sat up gasping for air and began panicking and shaking looking around. "Whoa whoa calm down here your okay " flash says and placed a hand on my shoulder 

"Your alive? Oh God it was a dream " I said before pulling flash into a hug blushing brightly. 

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Flash says holding onto me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the newst chapter!   
> Love you all

Flash pov 

It's been a few nights since peter had a nightmare. He didn't speak about it much. Which is fine but I hope he's okay. Tony sent me home yesterday because peter was going home that night. 

I was getting ready for school and sighs "maybe I should write a note for peter asking him to meet me after school and I tell him? That im his soulmate and the one this been writing the love notes " I said and looked at myself in the mirror and laughs "that's pathetic! He'll never love me or accept me yeah he took a bullet for me but that because peter is the most helpful guy out there hell never do something for himself unlike me" 

I sat down and rubbed my face "im the most selfish person out there and he could never like me " I said and pulled out my notebook

'Dear peter, 

I must confess a few things to you. But im scared you'll never accept me for being the guy I am. You made me feel happy and just watching you makes me feel whole. 

I'm confused about these feelings and I want to meet face to face today if you would meet me at the back of school today during lunch and I will tell you all. 

And I hope we can be friends because all my other friends are so fake and I want to know what true friendship is.

Love, your secret admire ' 

I sigh and smiles at it " yeah that seems good enough I got an hour till I have to go to school so maybe buy him something so he knows im telling the truth and that it isn't a trick " I said and got ready heading to my car going to the nearest shop that was open 

I stopped at a store and smiles knowing that I was going get him. A few things then some cash. The money is for a thank you for taking a bullet for me. 

I did some shopping and got him a candle it was a vanilla nutmeg smell. I got it because it smells like him. A teddy bear abiut 15 inches big and soft as hell. A red and blue rose and a box of chocolates which I took five and are them but replaced each chocolate I took out with 100$. 

Then I bought a cute gift box with nerdy gift wrapping and up everything in there and put it in the seat next to me as I drove to school 

"Okay put the gift into my locker and the note into peters locker and wait for lunchtime to meet up with him,, " I said to myself 

I parked into my normal spot and got out rushing into school so no one could see me. I put the gift in my locker and sighs softly looking around "close is clear he isn't at his locker " I said 

"But waht if he's not here today? Oh well, I'll still put it in there and see what happens " I said and walked towards peters locker I tore it out if my life book and folded it to look like a heart and slips it into his locker. 

I then went to where my so-called friends where. I heard them talking about Peter "that freak should have stayed away " Eddie says "acting like he's better than everyone! He got me fired from the Daily Bugle! He's a fucking freak and if I see his face ill hurt him "

"I'm into that as well I mean we used to be friends but then my father said he was like the son he never had and I got so angry I hate parked now and should have stayed away he's been gone for a while now and it was nice! " harry says "so im in with hurting him what about you Flash?" He asked 

"Dude no I don't hurt people I may pick at people but I won't hurt someone and you shouldn't want to hurt anyone, " I said angrily and balled my fist up " You two are just mean and just stay away from me and if you lay a hand on parker ill hurt you" I snapped

Eddie eyes widden and began laughing "good one flash," he says thinking I was joking. Nudging me with his elbow. 

I slapped his elbow away "im not kidding " I told him and began walking off but not before I heard harry "oo he's gone soft for Parker no wonder why he's always saying penis Parker! He's thinking about peters penis" he laughs 

I balled my fist and walked away I didn't want to cause any attention to me or get into a fight because Peter he doesn't like bullies so I have to be the new me the better me for him.

I went to sit by myself scrolling on Instagram. I was sitting in the hall and saw peter walking by. I gave him a little wave but sadly he didn't see me as he was talking to ned. 

\---------Timeskip lunchtime----------

I stood outside with my lunch and the gift I sat down on the bench that was outside waiting for peter "please have seen the letter " I said to myself I didn't want to get my hopes up that he'd come. 

After a few minutes, I looked up from my food as the doors open and peter slowly walking out. My heart began to race "hey peter" I said softly 

Peter looks at me confused"hey flash erm what are you doing out here " he asked 

'Peter was clueless when it comes to a thing then ' I thought 'cute' .

"Well, you see peter im the one who's be-" before I could finish a loud explosion happens in the school. 

We both jump up and the other looks around "sorry flash but I have to go we can talk later?" He asked as kids were screaming "yeah, of course, I'll meet you at your house 7 tonight?" I asked

"Yeah seven sounds nice," peter says before hiding behind a bush to change im guessing "please cover for me in history if class continues," he said and swings off the investigate. 

I sigh "well then looks like this has to wait " I said putting the gift box into my book back and began walking off to the hall of school but gulp seeing a man with metals arms in front of me. 

Next thing I knew everything went black and I heard peter screaming before there was nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait been depressed lately to update

Peter pov

It was horrible flash was taken by doc and it's my fault I wasn't fast enough. I grabbed his book bag that he drooped and went to the Avengers compound in a rush. 

"Mr. Stark!" I yelled, "are you here please I need help!" I yelled I was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Whoa kid," tony says rushing over "what's wrong?" 

"Flash he's been " I closed my eyes "he's been taken by Doc Oct," I said and drooped on my knees" it's my fault he got involved in my life " 

"Pete it's not your fault," tony said and looks at me "just breath kid, we will find him I promise," he said 

"I can't calm down mr.stark he's in danger! Doc he's a crazy lunatic" I said and sighs "im scared mr.stark " 

"I know it's scary." tony says and sighs "well find him I promise I'll get the avengers on this " 

I nodded and sniffled "okay," I said and looks down at my wrist "why is that hurting, "I said softly to myself. It felt like my arms were in a restraint. 

" Go to your room peter I'll let you know when we start looking for him. " tony says 

"But I want to help I ha-" I was cut off by tony 

"Nooe you need to calm down before you can help go to your room now," tony says and sighs 

"Alright sir," I said and went to my room in the tower. I decided to look in flash's bag. I knew that was wrong but maybe he left his phone in his bag. So I could contact his parents. If not I could use that to try to trace where he is.

I opened it and saw a wrapped box. And it said 'To Peter ' with a blue heart I blushed softly "he got me a gift?" I said out loud to myself and sees a note under the bow "now What is this "I said softly. 

I slowly open the note and my eyes widen " wait a minute this is the same writing as all the notes I've been getting " I said and began reading the note. 

'Dear peter

I wrote this note to give to you just in case I got choked up talking to you. But I've been having a small feeling for you these past few months and you are amazing and beautiful and when I found out you were spiderman. That just made you even better because you put others first instead of yourself. 

And when you jumped in front of me and took a bullet for me. I found you were the one. The one for me. Your my soulmate and I will never forgive myself for being a bully to you. I'm so sorry peter, for the rest of my life I will make it up to you. 

I'll make it up for everything I've done to you I promise. But it's okay if you won't accept me I understand that we aren't close but im in love with you and you're my destiny peter and I promise to make everything up '

I sat there crying rereading the note "he's my soul mate " I gaps softly and flooded the note back up and grabbed my suit from my bag "Karen make sure Friday doesn't track me leaving please " I said coldly "it's time to go find oct and make sure this never happens again " 

I was not about to let someone else in my life die that I cared about. Especially flash I can't let him die. If he does ill be loney for the rest of my life so if things have to get messy to save him. I will make things messy. 

"Yes, peter ill do that, " Karen says "would you like me to activate sneak mode?" 

"Yes Karen " I said before breaking open the window as tony has made sure it was seal shut so I couldn't sneak off. Before I jumped out of the window I made sure to leave my GPS tracker there " This is my fight tony not yours " I said leaving the tower.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I update this more recently on wattpad but it's not updated from what is on wattpad. I'm going to add more stories soon on wattpad.  
> Some Danganronpa books

Peter pov

"This is my fight tony, not yours," I said as I left in sneak mode. I can't let anyone do this. It has to be me I can't let flash be taken by one of my enemies. I don't care waht happens to me as he is safe ill lay down my life to make that happen. 

As I began to swing throughout the city I screamed in pain and fell "waht the hell!?" I said looking down at my arm and if you saw under my mask I was pale. 'Oh no he's hurting him' is all I thought and got even angrier "i can't let flash die or get hurt i-i can't, I won't let that happen " I said out loud as I began swinging.

My heart was beating fast as I swung across the city. I planned on going to all doc acts secret bases to find him. I'll make sure the doc goes to jail once and for all this time.

I felt pain in my arms and side "what is he doing to you!" I said out loud it was just making me angrier 'if things have to get messy it will get messy ' I thought to myself again. 

I landed on a pole near the water "his main warehouse is here " I said to myself. I wasn't making my jokes I usually do. "Karen turn on infared I want to see if anyone is in there before i make a move" I said softly .

"Yes Peter " Karen said as she did what I asked her too. Once she did I was able to see anything with heat in the building "I see 3 people on top then about 8 underground" Karen says 

"Good I can handle that " I said and hoped to a window and gently opens it with out a word. 

It was three of docs hired thugs. 'Progress ' I thought as I snuck on the ceiling to try to hear what they where talking about. 

Thug one had a gun and where walking around "eh man I don't think boss has to worry I didn't think anyone gonna finds this place."

Thug two rolled his eyes and hit his head "when you say that normally a hero pops in! Now shut it dipshit, the boss said to stay open here for him to do his work downstairs" 

"But come one man I don't think we got paid enough for this " Thug three said, " you say him he brought a child with him I don't want to get involved being a kidnapper" 

Thug one "too late for that! The deed is done and no one gonna is looking for that kid the boss just needs the test subject," he said

I heard enough. 'Test Subject! Oh hell no im not telling flash to become an experiment!' 

I jumped down and began webbings them up "it's spiderman! " thugs two yelled as thug one began shooting his gun "oh seriously shooting?" I said and webbed the gun yanking it from him. 

I did a backflip punching one of the other guys. I webbed them all up and went to thug one. "What do you mean Doc Oct experiment?" I said coldly "you better have an answer for me," I said I didn't mean to be so aggressive. 

"I-i don't know exactly just know he wants to experiment to make a key soldier! To take over New York and he said it can happen with the kid that's all!" He said and cried out 

"Okay now my next question" I said and looked at him "where is doc oct?" I asked and balled my fist up "and if you lie to me you will regret it" 

The man raised his hands "look man I just was told to watch this area. He went down underground! Please don't hurt me" he begged. 

I nodded and webbed him up more. "Good" I said and walked off "Karen scan for any secret doors" I said

"There is one I the left hand side of the building " she said and highlighted it on my secret "thanks Karen " I said and I walked to the door. "It's time to get flash back" I said as I open the door to a large elevator leading to the underground base. 

I went down the elevator shaft instead of riding the elevator. 'Okay take out the thugs first then doc. Then I can get flash and escape. ' I thought to myself "so there 6 thugs doc and flash down there then" I said reminding myself what Karen said.

I open the door to the elevator doors once I got to the bottom and I froze in shock seeing flash laying on an operation table and test tubes in his arms. 

Guns where pointed at me with lasers 'oh shit' I thought and seen doc oct smirking

"i knew you where here spiderman do you think im so dumb?" He said with a laugh "just you wait one moment and you will see what I have created"


End file.
